Darkness In Exile/Story
Story Page for Season One Special #3 - Darkness In Exile 1xS3 - Darkness In Exile Written by OldOneX Directed by OldOneX Cast of Characters * Emerick Auguinare * Clairborne Auguinare * Brigia Auguinare * Demelza Devonata * Arlette de na áit Naofa * Tatia Petrova * Irina Petrova * Kol Mikaelson * Elijah Mikaelson * Alexander * Korian Ebonaire * Astrid * Shiana Cruz * Darliana Cruz * Vincent Chaikin The Human Years Intro ---- KOL (NARRATING) : Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice but for those who love, time is eternity. Love is forever. ---- EMERICK (NARRATING) : Every story has a beginning and what a story I have to tell, they say that you can only turn to your family in your time of need, but I had no one, my existence meant so little to my parents, all they cared about was carrying on the bloodline, politics and keeping up appearances, putting on a false facade for the pompous aristocracy, hiding their maniacal and apathetic cold dark hearts. There was no room for emotions. They were taboo, an unforgivable sin even to shed a tear, not one embrace from them did I get, that too was forbidden. I was nothing but their pawn and puppet in their scheme for power. In their quest for the throne they made some very nasty enemies and that is when the demons descended upon the realm. That is when everything changed, the day The Originals came to town. I was never meant to be a Vampire, I had a pure heart full of emotions but once I turned them off, I was free. I was finally liberated from human conscience and all sense of decorum and I reveled in it. ---- (AN OLD WOMAN IS IN A CANDLELIT ROOM KNELT BEFORE AN ALTAR GAZING INTO A SHIMMERING CAULDRON FULL OF WATER) (SHE WAVES HER HAND UPON THE SURFACE) CLAIRBORNE: What is it? What do you see Demelza? (PANICKED) (THE OLD WOMAN GASPS AND HER EYES TURN WHITE) DEMELZA: Shadows are falling, dark fiends sail across the oceans, they seek to destroy us all, walking corpses but their hearts still beat, they feed their insatiable bloodlust and sustain their cold bodies by preying on the living, they are monsters with no soul. They threaten this great royal house of nobles. CLAIRBORNE: Are you sure? DEMELZA : I am sure, my lord, Demons plague our land. They are coming, they are coming here, they are on their way to Aspatria as we speak. CLAIRBORNE: What are we to do? DEMELZA: We don't have to do anything. CLAIRBORNE: How so? DEMELZA: A force of light approaches. (DEMELZA AND CLAIRBORNE LOOK DOWN INTO THE CAULDRON AND SEE AN IMAGE OF ALEXANDER) ---- Port of Cumberland (ARRIVING IN CUMBERLAND BY BOAT) (TWO MEN WALK DOWN THE MARINA) KOL: What a beautiful country. ELIJAH: ...but Savage, the tribes here are infamous for being brutal. KOL: (PFFT!) Don't forget brother, we are the feared, we have nothing to fear from mere Humans. ELIJAH: We do have weaknesses, little brother. Your foolishness and naivity astounds me. KOL: Say what you want, you be afraid of Humans all you want, I know that we are simply above it. I fear nothing. ELIJAH: You are a fool. KOL: Perhaps but at least I am not a coward. ELIJAH: You mistake cowardice for wisdom. KOL: Are you sure that Tatia's daughter fled to this land? ELIJAH: That is what the little birdies say. KOL: Why does our obsessive half-brother want the Petrova's so badly? ELIJAH: Our mother, bound the blood of Tatia to bind his Werewolf side from emerging. KOL: Yes I know this, tell me something I don't know. ELIJAH: What you don't know my beloved impudent brother and what our mother did not know is that Tatia Petrova was a Doppelganger, which means that when the next doppelganger amerges from within the bloodline. Niklaus will be able to break the Hybrid Curse. KOL: That....cannot be! If he breaks that curse, Vampires will cease to be and the world will be overrun with those stinking wolves. ELIJAH: I wish to fulfill Niklaus' wishes, you might not understand because you and Finn fled and ran as far away as could get when you became Vampires. I made an oath Always and Forever. I promised to stand by both Niklaus and Rebekah. KOL: Ever the noble faithful brother. Your sentimentality makes want to vomit. (ELIJAH SIMPLY SMILES) ELIJAH: I have arranged an audience with the local Alderman, he should be able to help us locate Irina. KOL: Great, just like the olden days, brushing shoulders with the aristocrats. ELIJAH: Keep your wits about you, like I said these people are somewhat...primitive. KOL: but we are all powerful Original Vampires, what could possibly harm us? ---- Aspatria Castle Chamber of the Draoi re (AN OLD WOMAN AND A GIRL ARE WALKING THROUGH A SUBTERRANEAN CORRIDOR) MYSTERIOUS FIGURE: What if we are discovered? (WHISPERED) DEMELZA: This chamber has been here longer than the castle, I am it's only guardian. This castle was built atop the site of my ancestors sacred grove, I assure you we are safe here in this enchanted chamber, we will not be discovered. (DEMELZA RAISES HER HAND) DEMELZA: Fíorghasta ''(AND THE TORCHES IGNITE) MYSTERIOUS FIGURE: What we are practicing is forbidden and punishable by death. DEMELZA: My dear apprentice, I must find a successor, I had no children and you are a Draoi re, you are just like me, our sacred legacy must be perpetuated. (DEMELZA HOLDS A STAFF MADE OF WHITE OAK) (A WOMAN AND A MYSTERIOUS HOODED FEMALE ARE STOOD IN FRONT OF AN ALTAR TO THE GOD OF OAK) DEMELZA: Are you ready for your initiation? (THE GIRL NODS SILENTLY) DEMELZA: Don't be afraid, observe. (THE FIGURE TURNS TO HER) (DEMELZA RAISES HER ARMS IN THE AIR) DEMELZA: (IN A BOOMING MONOTONOUS VOICE) ''Spiorad naofa adhmaid, teacht chun cinn (DEMELZA'S EYES TURN WHITE AND THE STAFF GLOWS GREEN) (A ROOT EMERGES FROM THE GROUND AND SPREADS LIKE A WEB THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE ROOM, WRAPPING THEM BOTH IN A COCOON OF OAK) (THE GIRL SCREAMS AND RECOILS IN FEAR) (HER HOOD FALLS FROM HER HEAD REVEALING A BEAUTIFUL GIRL WITH PORCELAIN SKIN AND FIERY RED HAIR) MYSTERIOUS GIRL: What is happening!? (SCARED) (DEMELZA TURNS TO THE GIRL SLOWLY REVEALING THAT HER HAIR IS NOW WHITE AND HER EYES GLOWING GREEN) DEMELZA: Don't be afraid. DEMELZA: Glaoch mé ar an draíocht naofa. (THE ROOT SYSTEM BEGINS TO EMIT GREEN LIGHTNING WHICH BEGINS TO FLOW DIRECTLY INTO THE GIRL'S EYES, HER VEINS ARE ILLUMINATED WITH A WHITE GLOW AND SHE PASSES OUT) DEMELZA: When you awake dear child, you will know power you have only ever dreamt of. The Great Hall (CLAIRBORNE ENTERS THE HALL AND BEGINS TO STRIDE QUICKLY UPTO HIS WIFE AND SON) CLAIRBORNE: Ahh, Brigia, Emerick, it is good to know that you are safe. BRIGIA: Shouldn't we be, my dear husband? (EMERICK LOOKS SHYLY AT HIS FATHER) CLAIRBORNE: The Seeress informs me that Demons are sailing over the seas to attack this Kingdom. (EMERICK GASPS AND RECOILS IN FEAR) CLAIRBORNE: Don't be afraid boy, our family has a history of defending our lands from the Old Ones. EMERICK: Old Ones? CLAIRBORNE: Demons ruled the Earth long before the rise of Man, some were banished by the earliest of Witches, some Demons made early humans into shadows of themselves by mixing their blood, there are many dimensions and countless species that inhabit them. BRIGIA: Do we need to bring in the Necromancers again? CLAIRBORNE: No, if this was a Strigoi invasion, Demelza would have been able to sense it, I fear this is something new. BRIGIA: Something new? What else is there? CLAIRBORNE: More than you could imagine. EMERICK: I must tell Arlette, if she is in danger. CLAIRBORNE: Your obsession with that common girl, I will never understand. Our Kingdom is under threat my heir and all you can think about is that maid. EMERICK: I guess that is where me and you differ father, class is a novelty, it is of no importance to me, as for politics, I care not. People are people and I like her. CLAIRBORNE: Insolence! I will not....! (INTERJECTED) BRIGIA: (RAISED HER HAND) Silence! Clairborne enough!!! (FORCEFUL AND DISAPPROVINGLY) CLAIRBORNE: I apologise EMERICK: Keep your apology, I need it not. (EMERICK LOOKS AWAY AND TEARS FILL HIS EYES) (EMERICK RAN AWAY FROM THE HALL AND OUT OF THE CASTLE) BRIGIA: Well you handled that well. CLAIRBORNE: He will return, he always does after a good sulk. BRIGIA: You are so cold Clairborne. Cissiwell Forest (EMERICK RUNS CRYING INTO THE CASTLE GROUNDS) (HE RAN INTO THE STABLES AND UPTO HIS FAVOURITE WHITE SHIRE HORSE) (HE RAN HIS HAND SLOWLY OVER HIS HORSES NECK) EMERICK: Ah, my beloved Epona, you gentle beauty, you help to soothe my broken soul. (HE SNIFFS AS MORE TEARS FALL) EMERICK: Horses could teach Humans in matters of loyalty, you'll never betray me would you? (THE HORSE NEIGHS AS EMERICK RELEASES HIS TETHER AND JUMPS ON HER BACK) EMERICK: Haaarr! (Emerick applies pressure with his feet into the side of Epona and she sets off at a trot) (THE NIGHT WAS COLD, CRISP AND CLEAR, A FULL MOON HUNG IN THE SKY AND THE STARS TWINKLED) (THEY HEAD OUT THROUGH THE VAST FIELDS THAT MAKE UP THE ASPATRIA CASTLE GROUNDS) EMERICK: I will find you Arlette, in our special place. ...coming soon Aspatria Castle The Hidden Grove The Temple of Ialon Chamber of the Draoi re The Cavern Aspatria Castle (DEMELZA RUSHES TOWARDS CLAIRBORNE, BRIGIA, EMERICK, ELIJAH AND KOL) CLAIRBORNE: What is the matter, Demelza? DEMELZA: My lord something sinister has come to my attention. CLAIRBORNE: Sinister? ELIJAH: Oh, really? Anything I could help with? (IRINA WALKS INTO THE ROOM DRAWING EVERYONES GAZE) CLAIRBORNE: Irina!? (ELIJAH AND KOL TURN AND ARE SHOCKED TO SEE IRINA) DEMELZA: I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DEMON!!! (BELLOWED) (DEMELZA PLUNGES THE ASH-LADEN DAGGER DEEP INTO ELIJAH'S HEART) KOL: Noooo!!! (ELIJAH FALLS DOWN TO THE GROUND AND BECOMES GREY AND VEINY) (KOL RUSHES TOWARDS ELIJAH, READY TO PULL OUT THE DAGGER) (DEMELZA GIVES KOL A POWERFUL MAGIC ANEURYSM) (KOL CRIES OUT IN PAIN) DEMELZA: Do you really think you can stop me? I am the Guardian! (DEMELZA BLASTS HIM ACROSS THE ROOM WITH HER GREEN LIGHTNING) DEMELZA: My Lord! Ready your sword! (BRIGIA AND EMERICK FLEE THE ROOM, IRINA FOLLOWS AND GRABS EMERICK AND BRIGIA.) EMERICK: Get off me harlot! (EMERICK KICKS AT HER) (BRIGIA BREAKS FREE OF HER AND FLEES) EMERICK: MOTHER!!?? IRINA: See even your own Mother flees from you, I can relate, we have a lot in common. (EMERICK LOOKS UP AT HER) (IRINA SHOWS HER VAMPIRE FACE AND THEN FEEDS FROM EMERICK) (EMERICK SCREAMS ECHO THROUGHOUT THE CASTLE) --- (KOL GETS TO HIS FEET) (DEMELZA RAISES HER STAFF IT GLOWS GREEN, SHE POINTS IT AT CLAIRBORNE'S SWORD) DEMELZA: My lord, ready your sword. CLAIRBORNE: Aye. DEMELZA: (BELLOWED) An claíomh an tsolais!!! (DEMELZA'S STAFF GLOWS BRIGHT LIKE THE SUN AND THE ESSENCE OF SUNLIGHT FILLS THE SWORD AND MAKES IT GLOW BRIGHTLY) CLAIRBORNE: What is this? DEMELZA: The power of the sun, make sure you get it in the heart, otherwise we both will surely perish. KOL: Well, you are right about that!! (KOL RUSHES FOR THEM) (CLAIRBORNE RUSHES HIM AND LUNGES FOR HIM BUT HE MISSED AND KOL BITES HIM AND DRAINS HIM DRY AND THEN IMPALES HIM THROUGH THE HEART WITH HIS OWN SWORD) (KOL WIPING HIS MOUTH) KOL: I must say, Blue Blood is delicious. All that rich food, I guess. I wonder how you taste. DEMELZA: You are getting no where near me to find out, hell fiend. KOL: Oooh, trading insults now are we, you crazy old bat. (DEMELZA SMILES) DEMELZA: It is like you already know me all too well. (DEMELZA CHUCKLES) (THE ROOM BEGINS TO RUMBLE) DEMELZA: Chéastóireacht!!!! (DEMELZA RAISES HER STAFF AND KOL IS OVERCOME WITH EXTREME PAIN AND FALLS TO THE FLOOR) (KOL SCREAMS IN AGONY) DEMELZA: Do you feel that? You little demonic immortal brat! That is what it feels like to be attacked by the entire Earth and by the expression on your face I would say she really hates you. (KOL STILL SCREAMS AND BEGINS DROOLING AND GASPING FOR BREATH) DEMELZA: I have the entire spirit of the Earth running through my veins, do you really think you can go up against her and win? Such arrogance. KOL: (SPITS) Please stop, please make it stop!! (SCREAMING DESPERATELY) (KOL WRITHES ON THE FLOOR) DEMELZA: Don't worry little demon, your end will come but first the Earth wants to have a word. (DEMELZA RAISES HER STAFF, IT BEGINS TO GLOW PURPLE) DEMELZA: (BELLOWS) Turraing dorchadas!! (PURPLE LIGHTNING SHOT INTO KOL, CAUSING HIM PAIN HE COULD NOT EVEN CONCEIVE OF) (KOL'S EYES ROLLED BACK AND HE BEGAN TO HAVE A VIOLENT SEIZURE) (DEMELZA WALKS UP TO HIM AND SLOWLY WALKS AROUND HIM MENACINGLY) DEMELZA: Do you feel that!? I replaced your blood with the blood of the Earth. You have Magma running through your veins. I can only imagine, the suffering, the extreme torment you must be under, it must be hell. I bet you would beg me to end you, that is if you could talk but the pain is too much, it has invaded and permeated every part of your psyche to the point of where you can do nothing but feel pain. --- (EMERICK WAKES UP, IRINA HAD ABANDONED HIM, SHE THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD) EMERICK: I am alive. (EMERICK CHECKS HIS NECK AND BLOOD WAS OOZING FROM THE WOUND WHERE IRINA HAD BIT HIM) (HE GETS UP OFF OF THE FLOOR) (A SILVER MIST FILLS THE ROOM) (A GHOSTLY SILVER APPARITION OF CLAIRBORNE APPEARS BEFORE HIM) CLAIRBORNE: My son, my Prince, take up my sword and plunge it deep into the Demon's heart, save your Kingdom. EMERICK: I didn't listen to you when you was alive, why should I start now? Go away! CLAIRBORNE: Emerick...? Please! EMERICK: I said go away!!! (SCREAMED) (CLAIRBORNE BECOMES THE SILVER MIST AGAIN AND FLOATS AWAY) --- (EMERICK RUSHES INTO THE GREAT HALL AND SEES DEMELZA USING MAGIC ON KOL) (DEMELZA WALKS OVER TO CLAIRBORNE'S BODY AND YANKS THE SWORD FROM HIS HEART) (EMERICK RUNS OVER TO ELIJAH AND PULLS THE DAGGER FROM HIS HEART AND PULLS OUT A DAGGER AND CUTS HIS HAND TO FEED HIM) (EMERICK PLACES HIS BLEEDING HAND TO ELIJAH'S MOUTH) (ELIJAH EYES OPEN AND HE GRABS EMERICK'S HAND AND BEGINS TO DRINK) (HIS SKIN SLOWLY FADES FROM GREY TO PINK) (DEMELZA WALKS BACK OVER TO KOL AND RAISES THE STILL GLOWING SWORD) (ARLETTE STORMS IN) ARLETTE: Wait! Please stop. (DEMELZA TURNS TO HER) DEMELZA: I must do what I must for the greater good, you are blinded by love my dear, I am about to give you elucidation. (DEMELZA SWINGS THE SWORD) ARLETTE: Agam thoghairm claíomh (SCREAMED) (THE SWORD FLEW FROM DEMELZA AND TO ARLETTE) DEMELZA: You fool!! You would save the life of a demon and condemn mine? ARLETTE: I love him, I cannot let you kill him and I won't. I need you both. DEMELZA: You naive fool, do you really think the Draoi re and Demons can co-exist? (KOL RUSHES TO DEMELZA WITH SUPERSPEED AND RIPS HER HEAD CLEAN OFF) (KOL PICKS UP HER HEAD AND HOLDS IT IN FRONT OF HIM) KOL: Does this answer your question, Demelza!? (KOL THROWS THE HEAD AND IT BOUNCES ACROSS THE ROOM) (HE WALKS UP TO ARLETTE WITH DEMELZA'S BLOOD STILL DRIPPING FROM HIM) KOL: Come love, let's flee and be free of this place. (ARLETTE DROPS TO HER KNEES) ARLETTE: What did you do!? WHAT DID YOU DO!? (SCREAMS) KOL: Come now, she attacked us first, she daggered Elijah and tortured me, she got what she deserved! ARLETTE: Did she? or maybe she was just right about you, maybe all you are is a Demon and that sweet man that I fell in love with was all an act, a false facade or perhaps you are blind to your own atrocities. KOL: I do love you. (ARLETTE STARTS CRYING) ARLETTE: How can you? How can you say that when you have the blood of the woman, I loved and admired still dripping from your face? You are a monster! She was the only family I had. KOL: I am a Vampire. (HIS EYES BECOME VEINY AND HIS FANGS EXTEND) This is what you fell in love with, you knew what I was when you did and now you condemn me for it? ARLETTE: Yes, I do. Na Darach (BELLOWED) '' (DEMELZA'S WHITE OAK STAFF FLEW INTO ARLETTE'S HAND AND GREEN SPARKS FLEW THROUGH THE ROOM) KOL: Are you really going to fight me, my love? (ARLETTE BLASTS HIM WITH GREEN LIGHTNING) ARLETTE: No, I am going to do what I should have done when I first discovered what you are and that is kill you. ''An Dúin (BELLOWED) (KOL GETS THROWN TO THE GROUND WITH A INVISIBLE FORCE) ARLETTE: She was my only family and you ended her life, I am quite possibly the only Draoi re left on Earth. I have to honour what that means. (ARLETTE PICKS UP THE SWORD OF AUGUINARE STILL BUZZING WITH THE POWER OF THE SUN) KOL: Please don't. ARLETTE: (SOBBING) I must, I am the last Draoi re. It is my destiny. I am sorry. (TEARS FALL FROM HER EYES) (ARLETTE RAISES THE SWORD AND GETS READY TO PIERCE HIS HEART) (ELIJAH RUSHES OVER TO HER AND SNAPS HER NECK) KOL: Noooooo! (ARLETTE FALLS DOWN DEAD) ELIJAH: No one hurts my family and lives. ...coming soon Bloodshed and Torture Ripper Rampage The New World Category:Story Pages Category:Season One Story Pages